Nekokashi
by GrievousHasABadCough
Summary: On a B-ranked mission with the new Jonin Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake encounters the biggest problem he's ever faced! He's become... A NEKO! Crackfic NO PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and quiet in the forest around the border of Konoha. The only thing that could be heard were the chirping of crickets and the hooting of owls. A sudden rustling of the leaves in the treetops could be heard as two ninja dashed by. Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake. The two of them had been assigned a B Ranked mission. Naruto's very first one. Kakashi was honored to help the now Jonin level ninja with this mission. After all, he DID save the world many times. Once with Pein and the Akatsuki, once with Obito and Madara.

At the thought of Obito, Kakashi felt a pang of regret. His own friend had paid the ultimate price to save the world from Madara's evil. God, he missed him. His hand made its way up to his left eye. The only thing left of his friend that was attacthed to something alive.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, bringing the silver haired ninja back to reality.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking at the blonde.

"Do you feel that?" he said, his fists clenching into tight balls. It took a moment for the older jonin to feel what the blonde was talking about. The air in the area had shifted to a dense, heavy fog of chakra, and it was almost suffocating. It had happened in a flash second too. One minute, everything was normal, and the next, it was like you were gagging on the wind.

"Yeah, i feel it." Kakashi confirmed. "Lets go check it out." They moved as silently was they could arond the forest, no longer using their ninja run. They slowly crept around the forest floor, looking with their eyes as well as their ears for whatever it was that was making the air so thick.

From seemingly out of nowhere, a large two tailed cat sprang out, Attacking Kakashi from behind. The silver haired ninja had only a flash second to move, and just barely doged the claws of the feline menace. It growled at the two jonin, wagging both tails angrily.

 **Stay out...** She said.

"So she can talk..." Kakashi mumbled.

"Looks like it. Do you think this is a spirit...?" The blonde asked his sensei.

"Most likely. It's rare, but sometimes, ninja can summon spirits. The most famous jutsu to do this is the Reaper Death Seal."

"So we're up against another Ninja." He stated. "I've got the cat, you go on and take down that ninja!" He stated entusiasticly. The older Jonin nodded, and jumped off. The cat took a swipe at him, but Naruto quickly returned her attention to him with a punch in the cheek from a shadow clone. "Keep your eyes on me, kitty cat!" He sais with a large grin creeping onto his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The ninja wasn't too far away. He was standing in fromt of a large tree, staring up at it. The trunk was too thick to be able to wrap your arms around it. Perhaps 20 or so people holding hands could wrap around it, but it would be a tight and straining ordeal on the arms.

"I was hoping to get you both to come." He said, still looking up at the tree. His voice was thick with pain, though not the kind recieved from sadness. It seemed he was in _physical_ pain. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at the shinobi in front of him, preparing to start up his chidori. "It's too bad. I guess I'll have to start without the other guy."

"What are you planning to do?" Kakashi asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Now."

"Wha-" In a sudden flash of movement, two other ninja jumped from the lowest branch on the tree. Before the masked jonin could react, there was a needle in his arm. The world blurred around him and he collapsed. The last thing he heard was Naruto call his name before his eye closed and he slipped into oblivion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The bright light of day aroused Kakashi from his slumber. The bed he lay on had a thin mattress with three thin blankets covering his body. He opened his right eye, attempting to sit up. He still felt dazed and stupid around the edges, but otherwise he was fine.

Looking around the small white room, he realized he was in a hospital. Stumbling out of bed to look out the window, Kakashi half panicked, hoping he wasn't in a prison hospital. The thought occurred to him rather slowly that if he _were_ in a prison hospital, there would be bars on the window. Frowning, he looked outside and sighed in relief. He was in the village closest to the border of Konoha.

He made his way back to the bed rather clumsily, not quite aware of the weight now dragging from the base of his spine. Covered in silver fur, a long-ish cat tail trailed behind him, sagging from his exhaustion. Atop his head were cat ears to compliment the tail, flattened on his head from aggrivation.

Though Kakashi hated hospitals, he felt that a good cat nap in the bed would do him good. _Whatever that drug was it was strong._ He mused to himself. Still a little sluggish with his thought process, the thought of Naruto passed through his head as he was about to fall asleep. His eye widens and he sits up again.

"Naru-"

"Kakashi Sensei?" The blonde said, opening the door to the room a bit and knocking.

"Naruto! Your alright!"

"'Course I'm alright! I'm a jonin now! Man, Your worrying like your my dad, Kitty-cat Sensei!"

"Kitty-cat Sensei?" Kakashi asked, his cat ears falling flat on his head. The sudden realization that he had them hit him, and his hands flew up to his head to feel them. His eyes went wide and he twitched them to try and confirm thety were real.

"You have a tail too." Naruto said, holding back a chuckle. "Your so kawaii now, Kitty-cat Sensei~!"

"Don't call me that! What the hell happened!?" He said half in a state of panic.

"Jeez, Calm down, sensei... We arent sure, but i think it has something to do with that Drug those ninja gave you." He said frowning slightly. "You look good though. I'll bet you'll get all the girls, now Kakashi Sensei!"

"Naruto! I'm not looking for girls! How do we remove them?!"

"Well... We cant... They're connected to you by these arteries. If The doctors removed them, you might bleed to death." Naruto said, regurgitating what the doctor told him earlier. Kakashi was too wrapped up in the fact that he was a neko to care though. This would be one hell of a ride, guys.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I got a question recently from a guest: "Does Kakashi have whiskers?" The answer is no. Kakashi only has The ears and the tail, nothing more, nothing less. I hope this helps you guys picture him now!_

Feeling the burning eyes on him and hearing the "aw's" and giggles from behind, Kakashi had never been more grateful for the mask covering his face. His blush reached up to his human ears though, so despite the mask covering his mouth and nose, it was still visible. His new neko ears were flat as flat can be against his head, and his tail was lashing back and forth violently. Thankfully, Naruto didn't mention his new embarrassing nickname.

What would Obito and Rin think of this? Well, Obito would be rolling on the ground laughing, whether he be the old Obito or the one he fought a few years ago. And Rin? She would probably be squee-ing with delight and feeling how soft his ears and tail were. He sighed, his tail giving another lash to the left.

"Excuse me...?" The voice broke Kakashi out of his thought process, and he turned to look at a little girl to his right. His ears perked up a few inches, but not enough that he didn't still look upset.

"Yes?"

"Can you speak Kitty cat?" She said looking down sadly. Her curly light brown ponytails looked like tornados on the sides of her head, and her cute faded yellow dress hung limply like her arms. Her hands were balled into small fists. She looked no older than 5.

"I don't think so, why?"

"My kitty ran away. I was wondering if you could ask the other kitties if they've seen him..."

"What does your kitty look like?" Kakashi asked, kneeling down to the girls level. "Maybe i can help you look." The little girl's eyes widened, and she dug in the pocket of her dress taking out a picture.

"Like this!" She said handing it to him. "His name is Kuro!" It was a photograph of a lean, heathy black cat, with a few grey patches splattered all over his back and face. Both ears were grey, and his tail was tipped with white. He had a red collar with a little jingle bell on it.

"I'll keep my eye out and ask around. I'm sure the other cats have seen him." He said with a reassuring smile that reached his eyes.

"Thank you mister!" She said with a teary smile. "I live in the house by the lake, just outside the village! Come over and we can give you dinner! Do you like fish?"

"Oh. I..." Kakashi never liked fish. But at the mention of it, his ears perked significantly, and his mouth watered just thinking about it. "Yeah Thank you. Let your parents know though, ok?"

"Ok!" She said, then ran off. Kakashi got up from his kneeling position and raised his tail, feeling in a much better mood after the promise of a treat. _Wait...A_ Treat _? Why would i even think that? I'm not a cat!_ He argued to himself. Sighing, he turned to Naruto, who had a determined look on his whiskered face.

"So are we going to help her, Kakashi sensei?!" He shouted, making more people look at them than the silver haired Jonin wanted.

"Fine..." Kakashi said after a deep sigh. "Lets help her..."


End file.
